


未定（國際貓咪日的小品文）（未發，佔日期先）

by Graybi



Series: 【暗殺教室】特殊設定合集（峯秀、殺業） [2]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:40:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25785997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graybi/pseuds/Graybi
Summary: 飯店的網好不穩定，我手機碼太慢，但電腦連不上網，盡快發上來T T（就舊文重發騙騙點擊而已，lofter那邊有
Relationships: Akabane Karma & Korosensei, Akabane Karma/Korosensei, Asano Gakuhou & Asano Gakushuu, Asano Gakuhou/Asano Gakushuu
Series: 【暗殺教室】特殊設定合集（峯秀、殺業） [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648681





	未定（國際貓咪日的小品文）（未發，佔日期先）

**Author's Note:**

> 飯店的網好不穩定，我手機碼太慢，但電腦連不上網，盡快發上來T T  
> （就舊文重發騙騙點擊而已，lofter那邊有

飯店的網好不穩定，我手機碼太慢，但電腦連不上網，盡快發上來T T  
（就舊文重發騙騙讚而已，lofter那邊有


End file.
